sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Federation Air Forces
|colors_label= |march= |mascot= |battles= Second Vietnam War World War III NRC-European Conflict Maverick Wars Elf Wars Second Cold War |anniversaries= |decorations= |battle_honours= |current_commander= Chang Wanquan |current_commander_label= State Officer for Defense |ceremonial_chief= General Lee Gye-hoon |ceremonial_chief_label= Air Forces Chief of Staff |colonel_of_the_regiment= |colonel_of_the_regiment_label= |notable_commanders= |identification_symbol= |identification_symbol_label= Roundel |identification_symbol_2= |identification_symbol_2_label= |aircraft_attack= 350 |aircraft_bomber= 75 |aircraft_electronic= 45 |aircraft_fighter= 1,724 |aircraft_helicopter= 125 |aircraft_interceptor= 129 |aircraft_recon= |aircraft_patrol= |aircraft_trainer= 250 |aircraft_transport= 102 }}The East Asian Federation Air Forces, or FAF, is the branch of the East Asian Federation armed forces responsible for aerospace operations. The FAF is the only service branch of the Federation's armed forces not restricted only to actions in defense of the country. In addition to carrying out combat air patrols around the Federation and maintaining an extensive network of ground and air early warning radar systems, such as the Strategic Defense Grid, the Air Forces are used to assist Federation allies in conflicts around the world and to aid in United Nations peacekeeping missions. Recent advances in aviation technology have made the Federation Air Forces into the world's most mobile military air force, with the ability to deploy anywhere on the planet within hours. The Air Forces have 608,958 military and civilian personnel and 3,350 combat ready aircraft worldwide as of 2058. Front-line formations include 133 fighter squadrons, six elite fighter squadrons, 12 reconnaissance squadrons and 42 transport squadrons. Organization The Air Forces have several bases inside of the Federation, the most prominent of these being FAF Station Kadena and FAF Station Seogyeong. In an effort to increase the projection of the Air Forces, the State Defense Office has leased land for a number of bases on foreign soil. The Federation Air Forces are divided into six major commands. Air Forces Headquarters Staff *'Air Forces Central Office' - FAF Station Seogyeong, Sunan, Seogyeong *'Air Forces Space Command' - FAF Station Seogyeong, Sunan, Seogyeong *'Air Forces Special Forces Command' - FAF Station Seogyeong, Sunan, Seogyeong Major Commands *'Homeland Defense Command' - Headquarters - FAF Station Seogyeong, Sunan, Seogyeong **'1st Air Force' - FAF Station Shenui, Sinuiju, Sinuiju **'2nd Air Force' - FAF Station Seogyeong, Sunan, Seogyeong **'3rd Air Force' - FAF Station Shinchonri, Seongnam, Gyeonggi **'4th Air Force' - FAF Station Hyakuri, Omitama, Ibaraki **'5th Air Force' - FAF Station Nyutabaru, Miyazaki, Miyazaki **'9th Air Force' - FAF Station Hsinchu, Hsinchu City, Hsinchu **'6th Air Force' - FAF Station Chitose, Chitose, Hokkaido **'7th Air Force' - FAF Station Kadena, Kadena, Okinawa **'10th Air Force' - FAF Station Dongsha Island, Dongsha, Kaohsiung **'8th Air Force' - FAF Station Yigo-Anderson, Yigo, Guam **'11th Air Force' - FAF Station Taiyuan, Guijao, Taiyuan **'12th Air Force' - FAF Station Jiuquan, Ejin Banner, Alxa League **'13th Air Force' - FAF Station Zhangjiakou, Quiadong, Zhangjiakou *'Air Forces Combat Command' - Headquarters - FAF Station Kadena, Kadena, Okinawa **'20th Air Force' - FAF Station Kadena, Kadena, Okinawa **'21st Air Force' - FAF Station Luntai, Urumqi, Xinjiang, China **'22nd Air Force' - FAF Station Haiphong, Hai Phong, Vietnam **'23rd Air Force' - FAF Station Mombasa, Moi, Mombasa, Huria **'24th Air Force' FAF Station Tunis, Bizerte, Bizerte, Tunisia **'25th Air Force' FAF Station Santiago de Guayaquil, Guayaquil, Guayas, Ecuador *'Air Forces Special Operations Command' - Headquarters - Federation Center, Seogyeong, Seogyeong **'Network Defense Command' - Federation Center, Seogyeong, Seogyeong **'14th Air Force' - FAF Station Seogyeong, Sunan, Seogyeong **'15th Air Force' - FAF Station Nakatonbetsu, Nakatonbetsu, Hokkaido **'Military Space Systems Center' - Tanegashima Space Center, Tanegashima, Kagoshima *'Air Forces Logistics and Transport Command' - Headquarters - FAF Station Luntai, Urumqi, Xinjiang, China Aircraft inventory Missile Inventory Special Units 1st Wide-Area Response Division The 1st Wide-Area Response Division consists of 36 multi-role fighters and the FAF Leviathan. The division, commonly known as the Warders, is widely regarded as the most elite fighter group in the East Asian Federation. The division's main aircraft is the Eurofighter Typhoon TJ-M. The Warders generally engage enemy squadrons in flights of four planes. Using the Leviathan as a base, the Wide-Area Response Division can travel to any part of the Federation within two hours, and is generally used for home defense. The FGR4s utilized by the division have been heavily modified by State Defense engineers for maximum speed and maneuverability. 2nd Wide-Area Response Division The 2nd Wide-Area Response Division consists of 36 multi-role fighters and the FAF Danketsu. The equipment and pilots were originally assigned to support OIS operations by a measure approved by the Federation Corporate Board on April 28, 2058. As of the end of major OIS Peacekeeping operations, the Division was recalled and reassigned for the defense of the western areas of the Federation. It is stationed at FAF Station Luntai, in the Republic of China, and is primarily used for homeland defense. Shanfeng Garrison The Shanfeng Garrison consists of four prototype F-29X Karasu starfighters, specially equipped for space combat. The Shanfeng Garrison is based in the orbital hangar at the Shan Orbital Station, along with the Shan Utility Shuttlecraft. The Garrison's main mission is to defend the Space Tether from all forms of sabotage or destruction by man-made forces, such as abandoned satellites and foreign spacecraft. The Shanfeng Garrison is believed to be the first dedicated manned space garrison by any nation on Earth. Ranking All air forces personnel are assigned a rank based on their skill and merit. The ranks are as follows: Footnotes See Also *East Asian Federation armed forces Category:East Asia Federation Category:East Asian Federation Armed Forces